1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a display device where color filters are formed in such a manner that portions of the neighboring color filters overlap each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a first substrate on which thin film transistors are formed and a second substrate on which colored layers referred to as color filters are formed. A liquid crystal panel is formed by joining the first substrate and the second substrate which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner by way of a liquid crystal layer using a sealing material.
Further, as disclosed in JP 2000-29014 A, there has been known the constitution where color filters of respective colors are formed into a stripe shape corresponding to pixels of red color (R), green color (G) and blue color (B), and neighboring color filters are formed in an overlapping manner at a boundary portion between the pixels. In the constitution disclosed in JP 2000-29014 A, an overlapping portion of the color filters plays a role of a light blocking film (light blocking layer) and hence, the constitution can acquire an advantageous effect that it is unnecessary to form a light blocking film (light blocking layer) which is usually referred to as a black matrix in the boundary portions between the pixels.
Further, as disclosed in JP 2003-50387 A, there has been known the constitution referred to as COA (Color Filter on Array) where thin film transistors and color filters are formed on one substrate out of a pair of opposed facing substrates. Also in the constitution of the COA disclosed in JP 2003-50387 A, color filters are formed in such a manner that portions of the neighboring color filters overlap each other.